1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for carrying and chilling cold beverages; and more particularly to a portable cooler with a plastic insert for stacked packing of beverage cans and a re-fillable cooling compartment for a coolant such as ice to be maintained about a chilled beverage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Previously, there have been a number of carrying bags for carrying and chilling beverages that have been developed. Those carrying bags have included sealed compartments maintaining a chilled substance for cooling a beverage.
In some of those cases, the portable cooler has included a re-fillable compartment for adding or removing a coolant, such as water or ice. However, in those cases, the design has necessitated greater structure with limited portability or greater portability accompanied by more limited space for containers.
While the aforementioned devices are in common usage, it has also been recognized that in certain instances, such as at football games, maintaining chilled containers is limited by space as well as by mobility considerations.
Accordingly, in order to overcome the above set forth problem of space and portability, there is a need for a simplified device which is structured to be versatile in its operation to the extent of being capable of holding beverage containers in stacked relation with a minimum of structural components, maintaining coolant about the top and bottom of said containers continuously, and having carrying strap and flap designed for access to said containers while being conveyed or resting.